Lady (un)Luck
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: What would happen if someone could use another person's power? Would they be able to control it? Would it devour them? When Ozpin is given Qrow's semblance, how will he and those around them handle this 'unlucky' turn of event's? [One-Shot][RWBY Amino Challange] [Not my best work read at own risk, may redo at some point.]


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

Note: This story was written for a challenge on the RWBY Amino; the premise was a semblance swap between characters. Also, the CC's I chose come off a little OCish, and this story was not my best work, none the less please enjoy

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

 _"Well, son, what do you think?" a short, stout man asked a young teen with already graying hair._

 _The teenager didn't answer; instead, he marveled at the sight around him, his golden eyes sparkling._

 _"Ozpin, did you hear me?…Ozzzpin...Oz..._

"..pin! Hey, Qrow to Oz, you there?" Qrow asked as he walked up to the headmaster's desk.

"Sorry, was just...reminiscing," Ozpin replied while spinning away from the dark window to face the Huntsman.

"Dangerous stuff, James called for us. Well more like you, to meet with some expert that helped design that machine Amber is stashed in," Qrow explained taking a swig from his flask.

"I'm guessing he didn't provide a particular reason," Ozpin stated more than asked.

"Does he ever? There's a transport waiting, so let's get this over with," Qrow said with a yawn walking towards the elevator.

The trip from Beacon's airstrip to Ironwood's ship took only moments, but it was enough for Ozpin to once again lose himself in old memories. This lack of focus concerned Qrow, but with his exhausted mind he didn't voice it.

"Glad you two could finally join us," Ironwood's snarky voice filled the room as the two men entered the laboratory. "May I introduce Dr. Geppetto Polendina," he continued.

"Pleasure," Qrow scoffed draining his flask, he added, "Name's Qrow, that one's Ozpin, he's a bit...distracted I guess you could say," pointing to the headmaster who was watching bubbles float within an electric purple liquid suspended between a pair of Tesla coils. Ozpin reached slightly as they burst, lost somewhere in his many pasts.

"Doctor, if you'll excuse us," Ironwood ordered, grabbed Qrow, and brought him to the other side of the central table. The scientist walked out of the room without a word. "What's going on? He seems out of it, today?" Ironwood questioned.

"I have as much a clue as you do, okay. So let's get on with this crap show of yours, I can fill Oz in tomorrow," Qrow hissed.

Ironwood growled, "Fine!" he shouted, turning to the door, "Doctor if you will," a second later the man re-entered.

"So can I assume we are ready to begin?" he asked coming to the table, he was answered with a nod, "Alright, what about him?" he said pointing to Ozpin.

"Ignore him," Qrow and Ironwood said in unison.

"Well, straight to the point then. I have devised a way to find a suitable candidate for Miss. Amber's powers without the guesswork." he flipped a switch, and a hologram came to life. A name was quickly displayed and snapped Ozpin out of his daydream. It was captivating. "May I present my 'yet to be named' invention. It works by allowing an individual, such as you Mr. Qrow, to experience the aura of another and in turn whatever is attached to it. By exposing yourself to a controlled electric current that's been passed through a special compound, that purple ooze, you would then need only make some form of organic contact with an individual. This can be a piece of hair, skin, blood, etc. and our aura would then be replaced with a copy of that person's."

Qrow was silent for a moment as he processed this, taking a deep breath he spoke, "this sounds like a terrible idea. How in the hell is that supposed to help anything," his voice was laden with concerned.

The scientist laughed, cleaning his glasses, "it's still in the experimental phase, but by...NO, DON'T TOUCH..." he shouted when he replaced his glasses and caught sight of Ozpin reaching for the suspended liquid, but his warning came too late.

Ozpin's hand entered the sparking field, and the headmaster found himself thrown backward. He collided with Qrow, and they both crashed into the table with such force it was dislodged and partly crushed from the impact. Qrow was winded, but it was the sensation of having been severely shocked that had him concerned. If he was feeling it this badly, second hand, how was Ozpin?

The headmaster was conscious, but he was gasping for breath; his whole body felt numb, and his flight or fight instinct was going haywire. His mind fluttered between sensing every little thing around him as a threat and non-threat. He had never experienced anything like this in all his lives'.

The figure of an older gentleman came into his view, a smile on his face, "Congratulations, you are now the first human subject to have completed and survived an aura imprint!" The man beamed happily, but the only reply the doctor received was a low moan.

The following afternoon found the headmaster hiding out in his private quarters. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he ended up with a copy of Qrow's semblance. From what Dr. Polendina had said it would be another thirty hours before he was free from it.

' _How in heaven's name does Qrow survive with the job he has and this curse?'_ Oz thought to himself, _'I've managed to twist both ankles, fracture a wrist, bruise my ribs, not to mention the structural damage…'_

"How are you holding up?" a voice asked from his open doorway.

Ozpin looked up from his prone position on the sofa to see the last person he expected. "Hello James," he answered attempting to rise.

"Don't," Ironwood told him, coming over and pushing him back, "I won't be long, just wanted to see how you're holding up."

"In all honesty, I'm not sure I can take much more this. The whole concept of using someone else's semblance, even by accident, isn't the issue."

"It's because it's Qrow's semblance, correct?" Ironwood interjected.

"What about it?" Qrow asked, walking in with an arm full of bandages and food.

"Nothing that should concern me, I'll take my leave. I only wanted to make sure the patient is surviving," Ironwood said hastily, making for the door.

"What's the matter, Jimmy? Don't like the two to one odds of bad luck?" Qrow laughed as he called out to the quickly retreating form of the general. He turned to Ozpin, "I'm guessing that you're still freaking out about having my misfortune? Just keep it together a bit longer, at least for you, there is an end," he sighed dropping his load on the coffee table.

As soon as it hit two of the legs collapsed sending everything to the floor including a can of stew that rolled across to a lamp with enough force to knock it off balance. It, in turn, fell into the wall its shade leaving a dent. This sent a photo falling from its nail and towards Ozpin's face. Qrow caught it before it could make contact, and with a gulp, he said, "Maybe I should go and call Glynda or James or...anyone other than me. See you in a few days, bye," he was gone in a flash.

Another crash from the back room made Ozpin cringe, "This is going down as the longest two days of my lives," he sighed exhaustedly.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ ~FIN~ ]_********

* * *

.


End file.
